The Italian In Me
by partner IN crime XD
Summary: Meet Cecilia, island of Sicily, little sister of both Feliciano and Lovino Vargas North and South Italy . Taken in by Britain Arthur Kirkland  and America Alfred Jones , she learns Just how awesome or not  being a country can be. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Partner In Crime: Thx so much 2 owlcookies hu helped me come up with my oc's name! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but fingers crossed that im getting it for xmas! **

Cecilia woke up with the biggest headache she ever had, in a bed that wasn't hers. She groaned as she sat up, and scanned her surroundings. It was a big room, so she must be in a big house. _Crap! I hate big houses! I'm always getting lost! Being lost is really annoying!_ She saw the familiar Union Jack, flapping in the wind. _Thank god! I'm still in London_. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she jumped off the bed and landed face-first on the floor with a giant thud. "Ahhh! I'm stuck!" Cecilia cried into the carpet. She was in a cocoon of blankets and lying face down on the ground. Kicking and screaming, she yelled "DAMN YOU WORLD! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Hey Britain. I think your little animal is awake," America stated as muffled curses and bangs continued through the ceiling and echoed throughout the dining room, where America and Britain were sitting, eating breakfast.

"I say, she is making such a racket!" Britain exclaimed, lowering his teacup. "Maybe I should go help her."

"But I'm the hero! Its my job to save people in their desperate times of need! DON'T WORRY! THE HERO IS COMING!" America cried as he raced up the stairs.

"I swear, one of these days..." Britain trailed off.

XXX

"Oh joy. This is the best way to die. I can just picture them at my funeral saying, 'Our poor Cecilia died because she was trapped in blankets and suffocated because of the stupid carpet.' Okay maybe they wouldn't say the bit about the carpet." She struggled a bit more trying to lift up her chin to gasp for breath. She only managed a small breath before her face met with the carpet again. She heard someone coming. "Help! I'm stuck!" She cried until they walked away. "FINE! BE THAT WAY ASSHOLE!"

"America, shes in here!"

America flung open the door and lifted Cecilia to her feet. They waited a few moments as she took many (somewhat exaggerated) deep breaths. She stopped when the world seemed to lurch and spin uncontrollably.

"Uh oh. Man overboard!" America said.

"That makes no sense!" Britain snapped. "Anyways we should help her before she-" *THUD* "-faints..."

XXX

"Who are you?" Cecilia demanded, finishing the rest of her blackened toast which she forced herself to eat. She glanced up at the man with the green eyes, blonde hair, and the biggest eyebrows she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Like I told you before, I'm Britain."

"So you are the human form of the UK?"

"Exactly! You catch on fast!"

"I feel like I understand it all for some reason. Does it hurt when I do this?" Cecilia asked as she stomped really hard on the ground.

"No. It doesn't work like that. Physically, if you bomb the United Kingdom or if the economy goes bad, I may get sick. But that wont hurt me."

"What if I do _this_?" She asked bringing her foot down hard on his toes. As Britain was hopping on one foot, clutching his poor damaged toes, America high fived Cecilia.

"HAHAHAHA! That was awesome dude! I'm America!" Cecilia shook hands with the darker blonde with glasses and a little antenna. (yeah, thats wat i call it)

"I'm Cecilia. Pleasure to make your aquaintence." They dropped off the handshake and Britain and America sat back down, analyzing Cecilia. "Can you guys stop that? Its making me feel... uncomfortable."

"Where are you from?" America asked.

"I have no clue who my real parents are. Everything before the past year is a blur. I can make out some peoples' faces and match them with their names, but until I was "fostered" by some family in the good 'ole UK I can't remember much," She sighed. Britain looked down sympatheticly at the brunette kid with a curl sticking out of the one side of her head. She looked up and he came in contact with her bright orange eyes, churning like the sea. Her brow furrowed. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Oh, n-n-nothing," Britain stuttered. "Its just, your face reminds me of someone I know, but I don't know who."

"I has a question!" Cecilia exclaimed, standing up in her chair.

"Ask away, dude!"

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

Suddenly, it all came crashing down on her as the events from the previous night unfolded in her head.

-Flash back-

The rain is coming down, hard. Her shirt is soaked and she is shivering violently. Clutching her onto her prized posession and only weapon, she crawls out from her hiding space. "Man. I kinda wish I never left." She stated, her stomach growling in protest, begging for a long overdue meal. She had stopped walking, for she would go nowhere. She didn't even know where to go. It was three days since she left the household and enjoyed her every bit of freedom, until now. She sat down in a puddle and shuddered.

"Are you alright? You're soaking wet!" She heard a voice and saw a face.

"Dude! Lets go! I'm cold and wet!" Came a shout from the distance.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" She shook her head. "Then come with me." He held out his hand and she took it. He picked her up and carried her towards a car.

"What you got there? Looks like a kid."

"It **is** a kid, America!"

-End flash back-

"Your not very smart, are you?" Cecilia asked America.

"What?"

"Nevermind... I has an-"

"The proper grammer is have a question," Britain stated. "Speak correctly please."

"I _has_ another question," She shot Britain a smile that said 'make me'. Britain put up his hands in defeat which caused America to gasp. He never knew England would give up a fight so quickly. "Who is... Feliciano and Lovino Vargas?" Britain and America looked at her, their mouths hanging open.

"H-h-how do you know them?"

"Hehehehe... you guys look funny. It would be even funnier if a fly flew into your mouths!" She giggled. As if on cue, a very large and disgusting fly flew into Britains mouth. Cecilia and America burst out laughing as Britain sputtered and spat.

"Okay... we're being serious again," Britain coughed. "How do you know them?" America walked over and picked up the phone. "Maybe we should call them and get some information about you."

"This makes me feel like I'm being arrested and am now in for questioning."

"And how would you know how that feels?"

"Uh...n-no reason." The phone rang for sometime until an exceptionally cheery voice called from the other end.

" Hello? This is Italy speaking."

"Yo~Italy! Its America!"

"Ve~ America! How are you? Want to come over for pasta?"

"Ermm... No thanks. Anyways, I has-I-I mean I _have _a question to ask you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Cecilia?"

"Ve~ You mean you know my little sister Sici?" (pronounce sissy)

"Gimme that!" Cecilia grabbed the phone out of Americas hands. "Ciao? Feli, questo è Sici. Sapete dove Lovi è? Attualmente mi trovo a casa e Britains a causa della perdita di memoria sono molto confuso. Ho solo ricordi, Lovi, e Spagna**." (translation: Hello? Feli, this is Sici. Do you know where Lovi is? I am currently staying at Britains house and due to memory loss I am very confused. I only remember you, Lovi, and Spain.)**

"Ma almeno si può ancora parlare italiano! Perché non vieni per la pasta? Forse possiamo aiutarvi con la vostra memoria." Italy said. "Sapete dove trovarci! Ci vediamo allora!"

**(translation: But at least you can still speak Italian! Why dont you come over for pasta? Maybe we can help you with your know where to find us! See you then!)**

"Sì va bene. Ciao!~" **(translation: Yeah okay. Bye!)** And she hung up. She turned to America and Britain who were sitting there with dumbfound looks. "What?"

"Can you translate that all to English please?" America asked.

Cecilia smiled a big cheshire cat grin. "Nope. Anywhoo I'm leaving now." She stopped, suddenly remembering something. "Did you guys bring my-"

"We brought over your skate board and gun. We stopped by on the way and got you some clothes similar to the ones you were wearing last night. Since you say you already had a home, maybe later we can go pick up you things. That is if you want to stay with me." Britain smiled at the little girl. "That answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it did." Cecilia replied as she trudged up the stairs. A few minutes later she came down in a blue shirt, cargo shorts, and her red running shoes. She raced out the door in a quick 'later' and let the door slam shut behind her.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm letting a kid devil live with me?" Britain remarked.

"I dunno."

"Hopefully shes got some of that Italian in her."

**Partner in Crime: Okay... So I got the Italian off google translate so it may not be very accurate. I apologize in advance. Anywhoo (hehe i love that word) I always suck with first chapters but i promise it will get better! Plz R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Partner in Crime: Thank u so much guys! u wouldnt believe my surprise when i log onto my email (its a thing i do when im bored) and 5 reviews on the first day! :D that made me so happy! so keep it up :)**

**To Thieving Alchemist: Yeah I posted it :)**

**To Blue Moon: I'm sorry if I offended u with my incorrect Italian (not being Italian myself) Google translate can never be accurate. My dad once used it to translate a Korean software document and it came along the lines of "You yesterday buy peanuts'. I was never aware of Sicily being a popular OC. When I was in 5th grade, I used to make up stories of half-blood (yes, i was Percy Jackson obsessed) named Sicily, thinking it was a Greek island until I looked carefully on the map a little while ago. Um.. Your Welcome! :D**

**To Awesome-Vampire-Pixie: I am a mind reader. LOL thats so cool! Actually my friend helped me come up with her name. I always thought because Sicily is a Southern Island she should act a bit like Romano... not much tho :) glad u like it!**

**To NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead: I like ur name! :D haha ANOTHER Cecilia with Sicily's personality! im such a genius! thanks. first chapters always suck when i write them! but im glad u liked it :D**

**To Ve: Ve~ great name! :D Thanks for the compliment. Lol I used google translate. I could never translate this myself.**

Cecilia's finger hovered over the doorbell. _How the hell did I get here? How do I even know this is the right place?_ Before she could even think about ringing the doorbell, the door flung open with an angry Italian ready to charge out.

"I'm not staying here with that potat-" He cut off mid sentence when he saw that Cecilia was blocking his path. "S-s-sici? Is that really you?" He stuttered.

"Errr... Yes?" She was very perplexed as she was racking her mind for a memory, any memory, of this guy who looked so much like her, minus the eye color, height and age. She finally came across one memory.

**-Flash Back-**

She was sitting on a wall, with a basket of tomatoes beside her. She is laughing at something the tan, green eyed, brown haired Spaniard said. The Italian who looked so much like her was red with anger. "Lovi~ you look like a tomato!" Cecilia giggled as she tossed a tomato back and forth.

"How come she can call you Lovi but not me?" The other guy said, fake pouting.

"Because shes my sister, tomato bastard!"

**-End flash back-**

"L-l-lovi?" Cecilia asked, being cautious.

"That took you a while!" He snapped.

"Ve~ Whos at the door fratello? Oh! Sicily! Come in!" The cheerful voice from earlier on the phone called. Cecilia stepped in and suddenly, a wave of memories washed over her_. I am Cecilia Vargas, the island of Sicily. I lived with my two brothers, and have a pet cat named Tarocco. My birthday is August 8 and the last time I stepped in this house was just before WWI and I was nineteen._ Then another thought hit her hard in the chest, like ice. _But how the hell can I be only 10 years old if almost 100 years ago, I was nineteen?_ The smell of pasta brought her to her senses, making her mouth water.

"Sici? Are you ok? Your not getting sick, are you?" Her older brothers brown eyes showed deep concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she lied.

"Ok~ Sicily, these are my two very best friends! This is Germany!" He said motioning to a tall, blonde hair and blue eyed man.

"A pleasure to meet you," the German greeted.

"And this is Japan!" He proclaimed pointing to an Asian with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Kon`nichiwa," he bowed.

"Uhh... Hi," was all Cecilia could say. She felt herself being pushed into a chair and a bowl of hot pasta pushed in front of her. The Italian smiled at her and she grinned back. She took her first bite of pasta, and suddenly everything came flooding back, hitting her like a tidal wave. She remembers her Grandpa Rome, her and Romano being taken to Spain's house, her very short state of independence, and uniting with her brothers. _Everything_ came back. Even stuff she would now rather forget.

"Sici? Sici? Sicily? Cecilia Vargas?" Her brothers were practically shouting at her, breaking her from her trance.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" She snapped, being a bit more harsh than she intended. Everyone jumped back. "Sorry guys, I just got my... memory back," Cecilia sighed.

"Ve~ thats great! Isn't it fratello?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Sici, I have a question for you," Italy stated. "If you got your memory back, then can you tell us why you are the size of a ten year old?" Cecilia smiled meekly at her brothers and started to explain all she knew.

"So after you left.." Japan said.

"You can't remember a thing between that point of time and a year ago.." Germany thought out loud.

"But sometime between those two dates..." Italy wondered.

"You turned into a ten year old and will age like a regular human until you reach your original age!" Romano concluded.

"Aww but that'll take forever~!" Italy complained.

"No Italy, when she turns nineteen she will return normal," Germany facepalmed.

"Oh. Thats good. Now who wants more pasta~?"

**XXX**

"I'm hooooooome," Cecilia called into the house.

"Okaaaaay," came a reply from upstairs. She ran up to greet a certain Brit in an orange room with two suitcases beside him. He was smoothening out the bed spread when she came in.

"Hey Britain! Whatcha doing?" She asked, throwing herself onto the bed.

"You like this room?" Britain wondered.

"Yeah! Its my favorite color!"

"Good. Because this is your new room. You should start unpacking. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Britain proclaimed as he descended down the stairs. Cecilia opened her suitcases, one with all her stuff and one with most of her clothes.

"My Ipod! My computer! My cell phone! My books! My stuffed duck!" She exclaimed. "They got everything!" She smiled, plugging her Ipod into her speakers. She skimmed through her playlist until she found her "theme song". Her mates Lindsey and Margaret always used to sing this song when she walked into the room. She hummed the lyrics as she unpacked her stuff.

_I'm having a bad bad day_

_Its about time that I get my way_

_Steam rollin whatever I see_

_Huh, Despicable me_

_I'm having a bad bad day_

_If you take it personal thats ok_

_Watch, this is so fun to see_

_Huh, Despicable me_

_Why ask why, better yet why not?_

_Why are you marking X on that spot?_

_Why use a blowtorch, isnt that hot?_

_Why use a chainsaw, is that all you got?_

_Why do you like seeing people in shock?_

_But my question to you is why not?_

**XXX**

America walked in the sitting room and saw his older brother reading the newspaper.

"Hey! Britain! Can you give this to Cecilia? I forgot to give this to her!" America threw a soccer ball at England, who caught it effortlessly.

"Fine," Britain sighed as he got up. He made his way up the stairs and into Cecilia's room, all packed out. She was flopped on her bed with her laptop on her stomach. "Hey Cecilia! Catch!" Britain cried as he threw the soccer ball at the ten year old.

"MY SOCCER BALL!" Cecilia squealed. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She ran up and hugged the Brit. Britain laughed.

"I didn't know you liked soccer!"

"Are you crazy? I LOVE SOCCER!" Cecilia replied, hugging her soccer ball. Britain noticed the Italian flag on it. She saw him looking at it. "Oh, yeah. I guess I always knew that I was Italian." She smiled at him.

"You're room looks nice," Britain said.

" You think so? I like how its nice and spacey. And orange! Oh, I hope you like cats."

"I don't mind cats. Why?"

"Because Feli sent my cat over, along with a crate of blood oranges!"

"Why blood oranges?" Britain wondered.

"You don't know? Sicily is famous for their oranges!" Exclaimed a certain American.

"HOLY CRAP! Ohhh... its just...phew... okay... umm sorry bout that," Cecilia apologized, tucking away her gun which she was just moments ago pointing at America, ready to shoot. "I just have, ummm survival instincts."

"Dude! Since when did a ten year old get her hands on a gun?"

"I've had this since... umm... since forever. I really want to learn how to ace shooting these beauties and I'm about halfway there."

"All right then... how nice. Oh! Wait! Before I forget! There will be a world conference meeting tomorrow and if you want to come, you can. But you can only wait outside and you MUST behave! Got it?" Britain informed.

"Got it!" She agreed. As the two adults left the room, she began devising a plan to do the exact opposite of what Britain just told her. "Heh heh heh. This is going to be fun!" She got up and started playing the song again, this time singing along with the lyrics.

**Okay... I guess the reason why i updated so fast is because A) I will be gone in about a week for three weeks with no internet B) you guys really liked my story so that kinda inspired me and C) I'm really doing nothing all day so I thought "Why not just update?"**

**Anyway just wanna say one more time that I don't own Hetalia or the song Despicable Me, if you didn't already know what it was called. Cecilia's cat, Tarocco, name is actually a type of blood orange. And just in case your wondering, I got the history of Sicily off wikipedia, if you dont believe me go check it out yourself! R&R! If you do, ill send Italy over with some of his best pasta! (lol idk why my author notes r so long :P) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Partner in Crime: Okay guys! well so happy with all the reviews! Thanks so much Awesome-Vampire-Pixie and NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDeath! :D you guys r osm! (u 2 xploding bunnies :P) It seems that im a mind reader and i think its cool! And I'm finally writing in someones POV! :D**

**To Xploding Bunnies: The title is always the hardest part of the story. I just had to come up with something. If u think its weird, then ok...**

Cecilia's POV

There are four ingredients to chaos. You may have some geeky, smart ass answer for the real ingredients of chaos, but on that particular day there were only four main things. Those were:

1) Me

2) a soccer ball

3) a window and

4) Personified countries in a meeting. It all started when I got dragged out of bed at 8 am that morning...

**XXX**

I woke up rather... what's the word...pissed? Don't blame me! Britain barged into my room while I was still sleeping, yanked me by my ankles and while holding me upside down, told me to get up and get dressed.

"Waaaah? Pasta~? Lunch already?" My inner Italian kicking in as I had just been woken up. I finally snapped when I realized I was upside down. And I am not a morning person. Especially when it is before 10 am.

"Would you mind getting dressed so we can go to the meeting this morning?" Britain asked.

"Are you freaking **_CRAZY?_** Its only freaking 8 am and you're telling me to **_actually get out of bed!_** And get **_dressed!"_** I gave Britain a piece of my mind.

"Look, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"FINE! I'LL GET DRESSED!" There was a moment of silence and then he nodded. "You...uh... kinda have to put me down first," I remarked. He let go of me and I fell headfirst into my mattress.

"Owww~" I cried. "You could have put me down at least! Not literally drop me!"

"Just get dressed!"

"Fine! Danmmit! My neck hurts now. THANKS A LOT!"

At 9:00am on the dot I found myself looking at the building. I could see some countries going in. My older brother with Germany and Japan, America with an America look-alike, and Spain with France and Prussia.

"Now, you just wait out here until the meeting is over, ok?" Britain clarified as he and I stood outside of the building. "I'll be two hours, the most." I clutch onto my soccer ball and give him my best innocent ten-year-old smile.

"I'll be juuust fine. Besides, I have my soccer ball to keep me entertained. Don't worry about me," I reassured.

"I'm not worrying," He denied. "I just don't like the look on your face." I cracked a smile that would bring the Cheshire cat to his knees.

"Speaking of being late, I think the meeting is going to start soooon~"

"CRAP!~ Okay, just-just stay there okay! Don't get into- CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! Gotta run!" He panicked and ran off into the building. I gave him a small wave.

"See you in two hours!" I shouted at him. "Heh heh you wish," I muttered under my breath.

I did nothing for the first half hour and listened to the voices arguing. I soon got bored and decided to put my genius plan into motion. The only problem was, I had no clue which window was the actual room. I ran over to a security guard.

"Excuse me! Do you know which conference room is in use right now?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He pointed to a window next to a bunch of thick vines. He was a rookie at the job. Oh, how I love rookies. "That room is currently in use."

"Thanks so much!" I position my soccer ball in the grass. I swing my foot back, and let my foot make contact with the ball. It flies through the air and hits...the wall.

"DAMN IT!" I cry, unaware of the soccer ball flying back to me at a million miles an hour. It hits me in the face and I fall to the ground. I massage my injured cheek as I get up and reposition myself, this time being a little bit more to the right. It sails through the air and I hear the shatter of broken glass. Touch down. I run into the building, smiling to myself all the way.

**XXX**

**Britain's POV**

It was a normal world conference. As usual, the Bad Touch Trio were coming up with odd ideas on how to run the world, Italy was going around offering everyone pasta, Romano was arguing with Germany, America was chit-chatting with Japan about some techy company called Apple, and Iceland and Norway were arguing while Denmark just wouldn't shut up and made matters worse. I was beginning to loose my patience when there came a loud banging noise on the wall and someone shouting 'DAMN IT!'

Everyone stopped talking to listen. Suddenly America points at the window.

"What's that?" He wondered. There is the sound of broken glass and something hits Prussia_. In the face. Hard._

Spain and France help him up. Germany rushes to his older brother. The rest of us swarm and inspect the damage of the window.

"Mi amigo! Are you ok?"

"Bruder!"

"Mien Gott! What the hell hit me!"

"Ve~ Hey Romano, isn't that Sici's soccer ball?"

As if on cue, the doors flung open and something lunged at Spain, who was holding the soccer ball.

**XXX**

**Cecilia's POV (again)**

I stormed up the stairs and opened the doors to the conference room. I scanned for my soccer ball and lunged and who was holding it.

Which unfortunately for me, was Spain.

As what seemed like I tackled him into a hug, was just merrily a big risk factor I had to take to get my soccer ball. Spain wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace, probably aware of the fact that I'm even making contact with him like this was to get my soccer ball. He pulled me in closer and smiled.

"It's been a while, mi tomate," he said.

"S-Spain...you're...crushing...me!" I gasped. He let go of me and I massaged my ribs. I grabbed my soccer ball and found myself face-to-face with Prussia. He had a bump sticking out of his head. I gulped, remembering how powerful Prussia used to be. The Nordics peered at me from their side of the table. Before Prussia could say anything though, Germany stopped him.

"Will everyone just sit down! We are trying to have a meeting!" Germany barked. Everyone made way to his or her seats. I spotted my brothers waving their arms and motioning and the seat in between them. I sat down and the meeting went back underway.

"Okay, so if aliens happen to attack this very Earth and try to wipe us out of existence, Japan and I have created a special tool that will..." While America babbled on about his "ingenious" idea, I found out just how boring these meetings actually are. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I flipped it open and it read

**r u hungry?**

_What an odd question. But who sent that?_ I checked the sender.

_**From: Feliciano Vargas**_

I glance at my brother. He is half falling asleep and Lovi holding his phone. I look across the room and see Britain deep in thought with his eyes closed. Oh wait, he was asleep as well. You could hear soft snoring coming from Prussia. I text my brother back.

_**im starved! wen can we eat?**_

I felt my phone buzz just a few short seconds later. _How the hell can he text so fast?_ But this was a text from someone else.

_**Ohonhonhon were have u bn the past few decades?**_

I made a small eeping noise and half threw; half dropped my phone on the table. America stopped talking and all heads turned to me. My brothers looked at me. Even Prussia and Britain woke up and gave me a sleepy glance. I glared at France and picked up my phone off the table.

Everyone resumed the activities they were previously doing. I texted furiously on my phone.

_**how the efing hell did u get my # u bastard! r u stalking me?**_

I shut my phone and threw another one of my signature glares at France. Before France had even finished reading my text, my phone buzzed again. It read:

_**so.. u finally show ur face again**_

_Who the hell? Oh wait._

_**From: Gilbert Beilshmidt**_

Before I could even think of responding, I got yet another text.

_**i was so about u worried, mi tomate. wered u go?**_

I threw my phone on the table, probably cracking the screen. I 'eeped' again and grabbed Lovi, hiding behind him.

"What the hell is wrong?"

"I'm surrounded..."

"What? By who?"

"The bad... touch... trio..." I meekly responded.

"Ve~ Do you need a hug? I'd be happy to give you a hug!"

Germany faceplamed. "This meeting is now over," he sighed. I grabbed my brothers by their shoulders and half dragged, half led them out the door.

"Wait! Sicily! Where are you taking us!" Lovi objected trying to struggle from me. Which he succeeded because I was momentarily stuck in a ten year old's body.

"Home! I'm hungry!"

"Fratello! We could use the tomatoes you and Spain grew and make some really good pasta!"

"And have some of the gelato I left at your house!"

"When did you leave gelato at our house?"

We were soon started babbling in Italian and talking about the possibilities of lunch. I whip out my phone and quickly text Britain.

**im going 2 b oltre ad i miei fratelli casa 4 pranzo. b sarà a casa cena di 4**

When we arrived at our destination I realized I had a message.

**huh?**

Realizing what I just said was Italian, I quickly translated for him.

**im going 2 b over at my brothers house 4 lunch. will b home 4 dinner**

I shut my phone and stepped inside.

"Ve~ Ready to make lunch? Can you get the tomatoes fratello?"

"If you insist! But I choose them!"

"Of corse~! Sici? You coming?" Feli motioned to the open door.

"Yeah!" I bound inside and help my older brothers prepare lunch.

**Partner in Crime: This may be the last update for a month+ (it depends on whether my imagination chooses to cooperate or not) but if it is i apologize! I'm going to be in South Africa and my dad is bringing the only computer just so he can do work :( so this may be the last update for a while. R&R! Im still sending Italy btw so keep on reviewing! I don't speak Italian so if its wrong, I apologize! This is the last time I say this becuz u all know by now I don't own Hetalia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Partner in Crime: Okay so I've added a new OC. She's not a country, island, city, ect. She's just a normal human being based on my friend Maddy. ILY MADDY! :D Thanks for following/reviewing! I appreciate it! :) Emma calls Cecilia Sic which is pronounce "sis".**

**Cecilia's POV**

"Pasta!"

"Pizza!"

"Pasta!"

"Pizza!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" I shout at my bickering older brothers. "Can't we have both?"

"I-I-I guess we can," Lovi stuttered from his hiding spot behind the couch, where he seemed to have magically moved there after I shouted at them. I don't know why but whenever I get mad, my brothers tend to hide behind the furniture.

"Ve~ but there is one problem," Feli looked at the basket of tomatoes. "We don't have enough tomatoes!"

If light bulbs popped over people's heads when they got an idea, there would be one blinking above my noggin right now.

"Why don't we go and ask Spain if-"

"There is no way in hell you are going to drag me over to that tomato bastard's house!" Lovi intercepted.

"Ve~ Why don't we go over to a local Italian market and get some more. If we're going to make pizza, we need flour too." Feli smiled. "We can all go together! It's been a while since we've done that!"

"YAY! LETS GO!" I hollered.

"You scare me in more ways than one," Lovi joked.

"And that's why we love you!" Feli stated, hugging me.

"Aww~ I'm loved," I hugged my brother back. "Lets go!"

**XXX**

The market was amazing! So many friendly people! My friendly people. We scoured for the freshest tomatoes, and after hours of countless searching, we finally found tomatoes that Romano would eat. While at the market, I accidentally ran into someone I knew. Literally _ran into her_ after chasing Feli and Lovi around the market in a surprise game of tag.

"Watch where you're going next time!" We both grumbled. Hey! I know that voice! Could it be?

"Sic? Is that you?" I look up to meet the piercing green eyes of my best friend Emma. "OMG it is you! I heard you moved after you ran away! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Emma tackled me into a hug. She was very clingy, kinda like Feliciano.

"Em! Can't... BREATH!" I choked. Which only made her hug me tighter. Typical Em. I heard my brothers come storming down the street.

"HEY BITCH! LET GO OF MY LITTLE SISTER BEFORE YOU SUFFOCATE HER!" Lovi hollered at her.

"Little sister?" Emma threw me a quizzical look as she let go of me. She knew that if this guy and me were related, he could beat the crap out of her if he wanted to. Feli was trying to calm don Lovi. When he succeeded, he formally introduced himself.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas! And this is my older brother Romano Vargas! We're Sici's older brothers!" Feli chirped, extending his arm and giving Emma a handshake. Lovi was reluctant until Em grabbed his arm, twisted it backwards, causing great pain, and then shook it.

After she let go, Romano massaged his injured arm, shooting dirty looks at Emma. " What do you expect? I couldn't have survived as Sic's friend if I was weak." Em smiled and turned to me. "And you, sir, have some explaining to do!"

Feli smiled. "We were just about to have lunch! Want to join us?" He asked.

"No!" Lovi pleaded.

"Yes!" I insisted.

"I guess it's settled," Emma smiled. "Lemme guess. Pasta?"

**XXX**

As I was dropping the pasta in the boiling water, making sure that Lovi wasn't slacking off and actually _watching_ the pizza so it wouldn't burn, Emma explored.

"Hey! Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" She asked as she walked in kitchen. "Mmmm smells good! You Italians know how to do it right!"

"Aww thanks. I'd hug you but I'm kinda busy. And sure, turn on the radio. But FYI its all Italian." I stirred the water and dried my hands. Emma got a chair and turned on the radio.

"E bentornati gente! No qui è la canzone mai così poular di Simone Cristicchi, L'Italia di Piero!"

Familiar music sarted playing and Em smiled. "This is you're favorite song, correct?" I smiled. My brothers started humming the tune. But me, no I started signing the lyrics I had grown to love.

_Piero dice che l'altr'anno è stato sulla luna,_

_Piero dice c'ha piantato funghi e mariujana,_

_la penisola italiana ha un suo stivale,_

_Piero è stato assolto dalla corte costituzionale,_

_Piero con il suo gommone sbarca clandestini,_

_Piero è stato battezzato insieme a Ceccherini,_

_Piero ha pubblicato un libro per la Mondadori,_

_Piero è amico sia delle veline che dei calciatori,_

_come ogni politico lui sta vicino agli elettori,_

_ma non vota Prodi e nemmeno Berlusconi._

_Piero dice che ha inclinato la torre di Pisa,_

_Piero dice che ha dipinto lui la Monnalisa,_

_Piero nell'armadio ha solo abiti di Prada,_

_Piero sta in contatto con Emergency di Gino Strada,_

_Piero ha fatto un sacco di merende con Piacciani,_

_Piero ieri ha dichiarato guerra ai talebani,_

_Piero dice che l'Italia è fatta a stelle a strisce,_

_ma da sempre preferisce farsi solo strisce._

I started dancing around the kitchen, laughing as I randomly moved around the kitchen, making Lovi and Feli laugh too. Emma extended her hand and we both started dancing around the kitchen arm in arm, while both of us singing.

_Piero ha fatto vincere l'Italia nei mondiali..._

_Piero adesso si è arruolato con i bersaglieri..._

_Piero, non dirmi che è vero,_

_quello che mi hai detto,è la verità...ma che cazzaro._

_Bella, l'Italia di Piero,_

_quello che succede è un'assurdità... ma è tutto vero._

Feliciano, not wanting to miss out on the fun, pulled me away from Emma and he and I began dancing around the kitchen. It was so fun, dancing with my older brother as he spun me around. We all started signing, even Lovi.

_Piero ha intercettato le telefonate a Moggi,_

_Piero pure in Vaticano c'ha 2000 appoggi,_

_Piero non rinuncerebbe mai alla lotta,_

_e si scrive ai terroristi come fa il Magnotta._

_Piero in casa ha progettato bombe nucleari,_

_col polonio lui fa sempre il pieno alla Ferrari,_

_dice che Borghezio c'ha una nonna tunisina,_

_è la tiene segragata da vent'anni giù in cantina._

_Piero si era dato fuoco lì davanti al parlamento..._

_poi ha cominciato a diluviare e lui si è spento..._

Lovi jumped off the counter top and grabbed me from Feliciano, spinning me around the room until I felt dizzy.

"If you faint, I'm not catching you," he said.

_Piero non dirmi che è vero,_

_quello che mi hai detto,è la verità...ma che cazzaro._

_Bella, l'Italia di Piero,_

_quello che succede è un'assurdità... ma è tutto vero._

Feli looked sad for a moment, then Emma grabbed his hand and started dancing with him. He looked surprised for a minute, then smiled. We all laughed.

_La storia ci insegna!_

_Ma che ci insegna?_

_La storia ci insegna!_

_Ma che ci insegna?_

_La storia ci insegna!_

_Ma che ci insegna?_

The song ended and both of my brothers posed at the end. Emma and I laughed, the blood rushing to our heads as they held us semi upside-down.

"Oh crap.." I just realized the smell of something burning.

"The pizza! Lovi cried. He retrieved the pizza from the oven, relieved that it was not burned.

"Lunch is ready!" Feli chirped.

**XXX**

"**THAT** was the best lunch ever!" Emma exclaimed, after her plate was all clean.

"Ve~ glad you liked it Emma! I can call you Emma, right?" Feli asked.

"Of corse! Both of you can call me Emma or Em! And I can call you guys Lovi and Feli, right?"

"You call me Lovi and you're dead!"

"Its settled! You're Lovi from now on!" It took all Feliciano's and my strength to stop him from killing Em. Once we calmed him back down, she dropped the bomb.

"Okay. Explain yourself!" She addressed to me.

"W-w-what? I have no cl-"

"You very well know what I'm talking about! You ran away! Then, you got "transferred" out of our school! Liz and I tried to contact you for weeks at your home! But the Bensen's say you "transferred" to another family! And now months later, while I'm on vacation in Italy, I run into you with your "brothers"! I want to know everything! And I'll know if you're hiding something from me!"

I was reluctant at first. But then again, this was Emma, my best friend, my friend who I kept _no _secrets from, even if they cost me my life. Not saying they did but still. I took a deep breath, glanced at my brothers, and finally made my decision.

"Okay. But you have to believe me. This is going to sound weird, but I'm not kidding around. If you want the truth, I'm warning you, its not very believable. But it's the truth." I looked at her sternly, so she knew I wasn't kidding. "You know the countries of the world, right?" She nodded. I sighed. This was going to be complicated.

"Alright, so every country is a bit different in cultures and food and clothing and music and language and well... you get the picture. Every country has a personified version of them, expressing its culture and all that other stuff. In other words, if there was only one person per country, it would be them." I paused, letting her process all that knowledge. I continued. "I am the personified version of the Italian island Sicily, Feliciciano is the personified version of Veneziano, or the northern part of Italy. Lovi is the personified version of Romano, or the southern part of Italy."

"Do all the countries have a personified version?" Emma questioned.

"Yes. Every single one. We all go by different "human names" or the names we use in the presence of the normal humans. They'd think we were crazy if we came to pick up a watch for 'Italy'." I explained.

"How come you are here? Isn't Sicily an island of Italy, not a country?"

"I was a country. I'm kinda like Prussia. I exist, but I'm not my own country anymore."

"Prussia?" She squeaked. Emma_ loved_ Prussia. She did that country for her country report. Her grandparents are Prussian, so she feels very proud of the ex-country Prussia. "There's a personified version of Prussia?" Em looked as if she was about to faint.

"Sadly, yes." Lovi sighed.

"So you believe me?" I asked.

"Of corse! It explains everything! You're fluent Italian! You're love for pasta, pizza, and oranges! Your pride in Italy and your love in Sicilian history! It all makes sense!" She yelped, tackling me into another hug. "So you live here now?"

"No. I'm staying at Britain's house," I stated. Lovi snorted and muttered something about 'Tea bastard'.

"OMG! YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE ME TO EVERYONE!"

"Relax. I will!"

" 'Kay! Anyways I have to go. I'm meeting my parents in ten minutes! Text me when you want me to come over!" Emma thanked us and left.

"Bye Em!" Feli and I called after her.

"By Sic! By Feli! By Lovi!" She called over her shoulder.

"That damn..." Lovi muttered before she was out of sight.

I smiled and shut the door.

**Partner in Crime: Yay! My imagination cooperated! But this will be the last update for about a month! I do not own the song L'italia Di Peiro. All credit belongs to Simone Cristicchi. Plz review! It's the fuel that keeps my updates running! If u want the English lyrics to the song, id be happy to give them to u. I really liked the song :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Partner in Crime: I ISNT DEAD! I was just away on a vacation in South Africa... beautiful place... but enough about my home country... onto the story!**

**Ok so this will be very crack and kind of a one-shot chapter. I wrote this all on my ipod while I was on safari and there is absolutely NO plot to this... just a bunch of one shots that I came up with... It kind introduces Emma a bit more and will draw some more of Sicily's character. Very random. So if you don't like randomness you should wait till my next chapter.**

**O btw I decided that 1st person view is easier. So unless I say wat POV it is its Cecilia's POV.**

**OwlCookies: 1st person IS easier! but sometimes, i dont think it fits for some stories O_O wow, i never knew u knew wat a one shot it ^.^ i thought u wer like aryssa,clueless about fanfiction n stuffs hehehe WAIT OMG WHO'S EMMA? O.O DID I MISS SOMETHING?**

**Xploding Bunnies: um...this may be a bad time to ask this but what is a one shot?**

**Partner in Crime: Its like short stories that have their own individual plot. Uhhh I introduced Emma last chapter... Bwahahaha no when I'm bored I search random fanfiction.**

**Xploding Bunnies: I don't get it...and btw, I'M NOT CLUELESS! :P**

**Partner in Crime: You will get it, eventually... riiiiiiiiiiiiight**

**To NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead: O its ok... I understand. Apology accepted!**

**To Owlcookies: Yes! Now you do!**

**XXX**

Every day at 4:00 pm I go down to the garden and sit with Britain while he has his tea. Sometimes I will have a cup, because it is the only thing he can make taste half decent. But most of the time I like to just sit in the garden and talk with him. We talk about many, many things. About books, technology, rather booooring political stuffs, history, war, and sports.

Anyways, on a particular afternoon, I...let's say accidentally shot a very unexpected visitor. I didn't kill him, I promise! I just... mortally wounded him. Hahaha I'm just kidding. But yes, on... Friday? I think it was Friday. God, I swear, maybe Emma's right. Looking back at this makes me seem like I have the attention span of a squirrel. Anyways, we were sitting in the garden, chatting. I asked Britain what was this Yoai that Hungary was so obsessed about. He seemed to be having trouble explaining the topic, but after a short explanation, I think I got the picture.

"O.O"

"Awkward, huh?"

"Damn, that's just... scary O.O"

I could understand why Prussia promptly left the room claiming to having to go do some "awesome stuff" and Austria shifted uncomfortably in his chair when the topic of her obsessions came up.

A rustling of bushes and a guy jumping out of them screaming "RAHHHH" led to my gun being drawn and him being promptly shot between the eyes. Which is what I would have liked to have done, but unfortunately I lost my balance, therefore making the bullet go up over his head and giving his shaggy albino hair a much needed haircut.

"Danmmit Prussia! What the hell was that for?" I shouted at the Prussian as he brushed the dirt off his T-shirt and jeans. Gilbird fluttered back onto his shoulder, a little bit scruffy from the fall.

"You're the one that nearly sent a bullet through my head and end my awesome life! Now you got my awesome shirt dirty! And poor Gilbird is unawesomely messy!" He defended.

"If you say the word awesome one. More. Freakin. Time. I will make sure that the next bullet goes right between your eyes. Got it?" I hissed.

"Wait! Before we kill anyone! Lets here what he has to say!" Britain exclaimed.

"That's right! The awesome me has a message! It's the case of an emergency!"

I let this "awesome" comment slide at the mention of emergency. "What's the emergency?"

"Actually there's two emergencies," Prussia explained. "The first one is that the Polish president demands an apology for what you did the other day."

"What is this about?" Britain asked, looking at me demandingly.

*******FLASHBACK*******

_And in the other news a vandal struck the Polish main house. _**_**Pans into the picture of Poland's house with the words POLAND IS GAY graphitized in pink spray paint**_**_ The vandal has been identified as a small girl in an Italia football jersey. The vandal has been known to carry a weapon but apparently doesn't use it unless it is necessary._

"Hey Sicily! Aren't you wearing an Italian soccer jersey?"

"N-No! Why do you ask, America?" *hides pink hands*

*******END FLASHBACK*******

"Yeah, yeah. And the second emergency?"

"Its your brother. He's sitting in the corner moping and won't tell any of us what's wrong without bawling his eyes out!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Who told Romano that Felix is actually the box of tomatoes fairy?" I asked.

"The magic box of wash? Actually, don't answer that. I don't even want to know." Britain stated.

"You really don't," I replied.

"No it's your other brother," Prussia said.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO VENEZIANO?"

"I didn't-" Prussia started. But I never heard the rest because I was sprinting to Germany's house.

**XXX**

I stormed into Germanys house. He immediately opened the door and let me in.

"Hopefully you know what's wrong with him. None of us can speak Italian." Germany said as he led me to the living room with Japan sitting on the couch and a very guilty looking Emma standing over my crying brother.

"Emmmmmmm! What the hell did you do to him!" I half shouted at my best friend.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" She shouted back.

I sat down on the couch and Germany and Emma carried Feli onto the couch.

"Feli? What's wrong?" I stroke my older brothers back sympathetically. He looks up at me with a tear stained face. He sniffs and buried his face into my shoulder, sobbing.

"We have no clue why Italy started crying. Your friend here showed up with Italy, looking for you. We started a conversation. She was telling us about what she is learning in history class." Japan explained.

"Oh really? What are you learning about right now?" I look at my friend on the other end of the couch.

"We got to choose a country and give a short presentation on it's history. Because you're the personification of one of Italy's islands, I chose Italy." Emma informed. "I was just talking about the civil wars when-"

I stopped her mid sentence. "I understand now."

Germany thought for a minute, then asked. "Wasn't the civil wars when you and Romano were against Italy? But didn't he win?"

"Who cares if he won? We turned against each other, trying to kill the other. Even if he won, it still didn't change the fact that his own siblings were trying to kill him and vice versa. Don't mention them around either of my brothers. Its just to avoid," I motion to my brother. "This."

They all nodded in agreement and I knelt down by my brother.

"Feliciano? Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" **Translation: Felicano, what's wrong?**

"* sniff * è solo che * sniff * non voglio * sniff * voi e Romano * sniff * rivoltarsi contro di me." He sobbed. **Translation: *sniff* it's just that *sniff* I dont want *sniff* you and Romano to *sniff* turn against me again.**

"Feli, I will never ever (unless you turn into Prussia) turn against you again. Unless you really piss me off. But you don't do that often. Okay?"

"Hey!" Prussia interjected.

Feliciano looked at me. "You promise?"

"I promise," I confirmed.

"Ve~ That's good!" He chirped and hugged me. "I feel better now!"

"Sorry Feli. I didn't mean to." Emma apologized.

"Ve~ its okay! You didn't know! I forgive you!" Feli pulled Emma into a hug, who hugged him back. _Two clingy people colliding. I wonder how that will turn out._ The rest of us watched in a very awkward silence until Prussia tackled Germany and I into a hug.

"Group hug!"

"Bruder, let go of me."

"Prussia, do you have a death wish?"

"Ve~ I want to join!l

"Kesesese Italy and I are the only awesome ones here!"

"You wish Prussia."

**XXX**

"I'm bored!" I sighed as the Axis/Allies meeting was practically dragging it's feet in the dirt. Everyone was arguing and I was getting sick of it. I mean, why did I have to sit through this? I guess it's because I represent a part of Italy, seeing as Prussia and Lovi are also present at these meetings.

I slump in my chair in a huff. "Why can't you guys just agree?"

"Ahhh mon must be because we are more different than alike," France stated. _Wow. French Fry actually said something relevant. Somebody record this! It's a miracle! No one will ever believe me!_

"Should've been obvious to someone with brains, chick." Prussia mocked, calling me that nickname he so amazingly came up with.

"I think I know what you guys need to release all this negative energy!" I exclaim, just as Lovi is about to choke Germany.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

I toss my football at Lovi. "Simple. A nice, competitive game of football."

"A childish game to solve our world problems?" China retorts.

"Yeah. It may not solve everything but you guys will defiantly get along better." I flash him a smile. "Besides, Britain declared a rematch a week ago."

"This shall be fun, da?" Russia put a cold hand on my shoulder and looked at me with what looked like innocent eyes. "Its been a while since I mortally wounded someone in a sport."

"The poor Baltic states..." I said. "I know the perfect place to play! Just follow me!"

**XXX**

"This isn't exactly the best soccer field I've played on," France admitted.

"Well I'm sorry it isn't world cup standards," I sneered.

"All right! The hero is team captain!" America announces.

"Fine! But the totally awesome me is also team captain! And Gilbird is the co-captain!"

"How about Germany be team captain?" Japan suggested.

"I-I don't know," Germany stuttered.

"Yeah! Its final! America! You go first!"

"Ok... CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Uhhh... okay... um... Italy?"

"Ve~! I'm on Germany's team!"

"Okay... uh Britain dude! You totally invented soccer right?"

"Of corse I did!"

"Then you're on my team!" The picking carried on chaotically but everyone managed to cause only minor damage to each other.

**XXX**

"Hahaha! Does this count as a coincidence?" America asked.

"Ohonhonhonhon. The Axis Powers vs The Allied Forces. This shall be interesting, no?"

"Da!"

It was true. America's team consisted of him, China, Britain, Russia, France, and Canada, who I never noticed until now. The people on my team were Germany, Feli, Japan, Prussia, Lovi, and Me. Allied Forces VS Axis Powers

"You guys ready?" Britain asks, retrieving my soccer ball from the bushes.

"HEY! THATS THE ONE I KEEP FOR EMERGENCIES!" I holler at him.

"What kind of emergencies?" He questioned.

"The kind of emergencies where France steals my soccer ball when Emma and I are playing," I shot back.

"Has that ever happened?"

"It might," I shrugged.

"Come on! Let's get going lazy asses!" Lovi shouts at us.

The first kick comes into play, and the allies get the ball. America passes it to Britain, who passes it to china, then Prussia steals from china and passes it to me. I pass it Feliciano, who shoots and misses, then I obtain the ball, pass it to Germany who shoots and scores.

_**Allies-0 Axis-1**_

Then the Allies score**, 1-1**. Feli gets kicked in the eye, penalty kick for Axis who shoot and score,** 1-2**. Axis score again, **1-3**. Then the Allies get a penalty kick but miss. With the frustration they manage to score **2-3**. The Axis finish the game with a last second shot, wrapping up the game at **2-4**. Axis Powers win.

"And THAT is how you play football!" I exclaim, high fiving everyone on my team.

Britain smiled. "You still owe me a rematch."

"You're on!"

**XXX**

"I never got to meet Prussia," Moped Emma as her, my brothers, and I sat on their front porch eating oranges.

"Are you really THAT keen on seeing him?" I ask, throwing the peel into the tomato garden.

"Yes!"

"Fiiiiiine," I sigh as I whip out my phone.

_Can u come over?_

**Nt 4 long. West making me clean basement. y?**

_Have some dresses im trying on and i need ur opinion._

**k ill b over in 5 **

I close my phone. "He said he'll be here in five minutes but can't stay long."

Emma squealed with joy, Feliciano laughed, and Lovi and I just rolled our eyes.

Five minutes later, Prussia showed up at the house. We all waved at him from the porch but made no move to go out and greet him.

"A camera?" I ask, motioning at the camera in Prussia's hand. "Why a camera?"

"I can't believe you own dresses! Spain and France couldn't believe either!"

"I don't. I just needed you to get here. Prussia, meet my friend Emma."

"Hi, the Prussia is just a nickname. It has no significance whatsoever." He shook hands with her. Emma looked dazed for a second, the quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh! No! I know the whole "countries" thing! Oh, and I'm Emma." She unnessicerally introduced herself again.

"Nice name. Not as awesome as Pruss- Ow!" He cried out in pain as I stomped on his foot. "What was that for?"

"Can't you not be rude for at least one minute?"

"Can't she defend herself?"

"Of corse she can. But she's like your #1 fan."

"Sweet! I have another #1 fan!" Prussia proclaimed. "You should follow the awesome me on facebook!"

"Countries have a f-facebook?" Emma was shocked.

"I have a facebook," I state. "Why are you surprised?"

"Because your so... normal. You're not like "GAH! I CONQUER YOU!" Emma said.

"No one sounds like that. It's more like 'BWAHAHAHA! I SHALL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!'" I corrected.

"Will any of the other countries accept my friend request?" Emma wondered.

"I know Spain will accept anybody's friend request. Even pedophiles." I pointed out.

"And you know this because...?" Emma wondered

"He friended France."

"...wow..."

"We should introduce you to Spain," I suggested.

"Did I hear that tomato bastard's name?" Lovi asked from the kitchen.

"Ve~ fratello! Don't be so mean!" Feli scolded.

"What? He IS a tomato-"

"Who's a tomato~?" called a very familiar Spanish voice. Spain hugged Lovi from behind, practically crushing him.

"No one. AND GET OFF ME!" My brother screeched.

I snapped a photo. "Pure gold. Hungary will thank me for this." Emma looked at the picture.

"Awwww~ Hahaha It looks like your enjoying it in this picture, Mano." Emma cooed, which made my brother turn every shade of red.

"Mano? Are you Spanish by any chance?" Spain walked up to Emma. "Oh! But where are my manners?"

"Up your ass " Romano spat.

"That was a rhetorical question. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Emma Patterson, a pleasure. Which country are you?"

Spain let out a surprised laugh. "Ahahah! I thought it was obvious."

"This is Spain," Prussia said. "He represents Spain."

"You said the same thing twice, dumbass," I pointed out.

"Your right! It is obvious! He fits your description perfectly!" Prussia laughed again and Lovi rolled his eyes. "I saw that eye roll, Mano."

"Good. You were supposed to." He sneered.

"You such a asshole. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Emma spat.

"Can say the same to you," Lovi shot back.

"At least I'm good looking. You can make a warthog cry."

"PSSSSHHHT! You wish! You can make a frog look stunning!"

"Your an ass!"

"Your a bastard!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" They both shouted in unison at each other.

"I thought that both of them get along reasonably well with the other gender," Prussia said.

"I do. BUT (S)HE'S AN EXCEPTION!" Emma and Lovi pointed at each other accusingly, screaming insults at the other.

"Mi tomate, I have no clue how you put up with this," Spain laughed, putting a hand on my shoulders.

"I wonder the same thing sometimes." I reply.

"TWO FACED PIG!"

"GODDAMNED ANNOYING BITCH!"

"Want to go inside? I have some move oranges that are going to go bad in a couple days." I suggested.

Spain, Feli, and Prussia nodded. We went inside and watched the two nearly kill each other from a safe distance.

**XXX**

After a long world meeting, I turn the key in the door of Britain's house, thankful that this meeting was in England. I storm into my room and jump on my bed, ready for a nice nap. And as I landed on my bed, I came in contact with two bodies.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing jumping on people?" Lovi screeches.

I jump back in alarm, and then realize that my two brothers must have also been tired and came into my room for a nap as well.

"Get out. This is my room and my bed." I state firmly.

"But Sici~~! It's nice here and we're both tired." My other brother whines.

"Fiiiine. But give me some room."

**XXX**

**Third Person POV**

A few hours later, Emma showed up at Britain's house with a girl with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair

"Hey Iggy!" Emma called as she let herself in.

"Emma, where are your manners?" Britain demands as the young girl trudges inside his house. "Who's this?" he asks, motioning at the other girl.

"Oh! This is Liz! She, Cecilia, and I are all close friends." Emma explained.

"Hi," Liz said.

"Duuuude! Did I hear Emma's voice?" America called from the kitchen.

"Ahhhhh-merica!" Emma hollered.

Liz sat on the couch and jumped up in surprise when three male voices told her to buzz off.

"Are you harboring hobos? Hahaha AHHHHHHHHHH! ITS FRANCE!" Emma screamed, hiding behind Liz. "Oh, phew. Sorry. Just had some... bad experiences." France, Prussia, and Spain, who were sleeping on the couch, got up and stretched.

". . . ?" Liz looked perplexed. "France? America? Hobos? Iggy? What? Is this where Cecilia lives?"

"Who's Cecilia?" France mumbled. A glare from Spain made him remember. "Oh, right."

"Yeah. Where is she? Is she ready to go?" Emma questioned.

"Go where?" Prussia asked.

"Its her birthday!" Liz exclaimed.

"No it's not," America stated.

"Well it is for us," Emma said.

"Well, I think she's sleeping in her room with her brothers," Britain pointed at the room with the orange door. "That one."

The bad touch trio decided to go upstairs with the girls. They flung the door open and took a while trying to locate out of the three sleeping Italians, which one was Cecilia. After about 10 minutes Spain found her head, which was on top of Romano's arm.

"Aww That's so cute!" Liz and Spain squealed.

"Hey! Sic! Wakey-wakey!" Emma shook Sicily.

"Go away... ten more minutes..." She mumbled.

"No! Up! Now!" Liz commanded.

"Nooo! Go away!"

"Cecilia Vargas..." Emma warned.

"You guys are asses."

"Okay, we give up. You have a go at it." Emma said in defeat.

Spain kneeled at the bed. "Sicilia ~ levanto mi tomate ~ ~ ~."(**Sicily~ get up my tomato~~~.)**

"No. Vete bastardo de tomate!"**(No. Go away tomato bastard!)** She spat and covered her head with the duvet. Spain drew back in distraught. Prussia tried next.

"Wenn Sie nicht bekommen, deinen faulen Arsch ich gehen zu müssen, ziehen Sie aus dem Bett selber bin! (**If you don't get your lazy ass up I'm going to have to drag you out of bed myself!)** Prussia yelled.

Sicily gave him the evil eye. "Gehen Sie rechts vor." **(Go right ahead.)** France flipped his hair to the side.

"How about if moi has a try? Levez-vous mon amour, ou nous allons vous nourrir scones de Grande-Bretagne" **(Get up my love, or we'll feed you Britain's scones.)**

"I don't speak your language, French Fry! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"How come she speaks German and Spanish, but not French," Emma wondered.

"Okay! Plan C! Drag her out of bed!" Liz exclaimed. Spain grabbed hold of feet and pulled. The owner of the feet flew out of the bed... and it was Italy. He got up in a huff and flopped back onto the bed. Ten seconds later he was snoring softly

They soon found the right pair of feet. Spain grabbed her feet, Prussia grabbed Spain, France grabbed Prussia, Emma grabbed France, and Liz grabbed Emma.

"On the count of three, pull as hard as you can. One... two... THREE!" Prussia counted and they all tugged. They pulled with all their might and didn't seem to be able to even move Sicily an inch, much less out of bed.

"Okay, so plan C failed. Plan D!" Emma concluded.

"How many plans do you have?" France wondered.

"Up to plan D," Liz replied. "If this fails...we lose." Emma stormed out of the room. She stopped next door and banged loudly on it until the occupant answered.

"West! We need your help!" Prussia called.

"Was wollen Sie Bruder? Ich versuche, zu schlafen!" **(What do you want brother? I'm trying to sleep!)** Germany called from the other room.

"We need you to drag Sicily out of bed."

"Why me?"

"Because we can't!"

Germany came out of his room, a bit sleepy and annoyed. He trudged into the room.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." He narrowed his eyes. "Okay Sicily, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"How about we don't do this?" She suggested. Germany sighed and grabbed her ankles. He pulled gently first, not to hurt her, but then tried to yank her off the bed.

"Stehen Sie auf!" **(Get up! *or more correctly, stand up)**

"Nein!" **(No)**

"Stehen Sie auf!" Sicily was clinging onto the bed, refusing to get up. Almost all of her body was up in the air, but she refused to let go. "Stehen Sie auf!"

"Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!"

"What the bloody hell is all the racket?" England demanded as he walked into the room. He saw Sicily clinging onto her bed with all of her body up in the air and Germany pulling her by the ankles, shouting at her in German. She responded by shouting at him in German. Everyone else seemed to be watching in fascination.

Soon France tried to help pry Sicily off her bed. After 5 minutes she finally let go. Germany held her upside down. She gave him a mean glare and gave her to Prussia.

"There. Now I'm going back to sleep."

Spain yawned. "Me too."

"Okay. Mission accomplished. Now I'm going with Spain to get some sleep." Prussia handed her over.

"Actually, come to think of it, why don't we let her sleep." Liz suggested. Emma nodded her head. Sicily just glared at all of them and snuggled back up with her brothers.

**XXX**

I was sitting on my bed with my computer, just browsing the World Wide Web, when something caught my eye.

"Hey Britain! Come over here!" I called downstairs.

"Yes? What is it?" He demanded when he came into my bedroom.

"You ever heard of fanfiction?" I asked.

"No..."

"Why don't you take a look," I gave him my computer.

****Five Minutes later****

"America and I do WHAT?"

****Three hours later****

I heard banging on the wall and someone shouting 'EYE BLEACH! I NEED EYE BLEACH!'. I smiled. I guessed he found the M rated FrUK.

**-Extras-**

**Summary:** Everyone is locked in the closet because Sicily was mad at all of them for reasons unknown. They have no forms of entertainment and they can't even see their own hands. It all comes to the last straw and, America, the hero, takes the stand.

**America:** I have lots of good jokes that I want to tell all you dudes!

**Italy**: Ve~ Tell us America!

**America:** Ok! What did the banana say to the apple?

**Everyone else:** ...what?...

**America:** Hahahaha! Nothing! Bananas can't talk! ok! I have another one! What did the computer say to the printer?

**Everyone else except Italy, who fell asleep:** *groan* what?

**America:** Nothing! hahahahahaha! Computers can't talk! Ok, another one! What did the...

****Three hours later****

**America:** What did the light bulb say to the lamp?

**Everyone else:** SHUT UP AMERICA!

**Partner in Crime: Okaaaaay! Long chapter! Had lots of ideas so I just decided to use them all! Okay so I apologize in advanced if my Spanish, Italian, French, and/or German are incorrect. I used Google translate so um… it may not be perfect… But anyway, R&R, favorite, subscribe, or all three! XD**


	6. 6: That annoying time between naps

**Consciousness: That annoying time between naps... (- lol)(best. quote. ever XD)(totaly xD)**

**Partner in Crime: This chapter was based off LolliDictator's Hetalia Manual Fics. If you have time, you should go check them out!**

**To Owlcookies: We are. See? Mr.(insert teachers name here) was right!**

**Romano's POV**

How many times have you been sleeping peacefully, dreaming about rainbows and butterflies and penguins and unicorns (not that I dream about any of that stuff), and then someone goes and slaps you in the face? Let me tell you, its not the best way to wake up.

So after someone (COUGHCOUGHsicilyCOUGHCOUGH) slapped me in the face, disturbing my nice nap, I did become aware of my surroundings. Like the fact that Spain's head was on my shoulder and Sicily was sprawled over both of our laps. I'm not a freaking pillow, goddamn it!

"Stop lying on me!" I wriggled around, which only resulted in Sicily rolling over and Spain mumbling about something in his sleep.

So I just kind of sat there for what seemed like forever while those two were just snoring away, dead to the world. And then, the last person I though I would see came barging in. _Literally_, I didn't think he knew that we were here.

I probably jumped three meters in the air when the potato bastard stormed into the room. As soon as we both calmed down he kind of just stood there, staring at us. And he started to make me feel uncomfortable. I mean seriously, this guy barged in _just _so he could stare at all three of us, or make that two of us, sleeping?

"What the hell are you looking at, potato bastard?"

"Do you normally sleep like that?" He asked. Like what? Does he mean with all of us lying on each other, using the person next to you as a pillow?

"Why do you want to know?" I sneered. "Did you come here just to watch us sleep?"

"Actually, No. Its an emergency."

"Ugggg! I hate consciousness! Always making me deal with all this bullcrap!" I whined. "So what's the emergency?"

"Its your brother. He's been kidnapped!" He said dramatically. He walked towards us and thus, no longer blocked the sun. It shone directly on the couch and I shielded my eyes from the glare.

"Will someone please turn off the sun..." Spain mumbled, the sun shining directly at his face.

"Do it yourself..." Sicily replied.

"Your brother has been kidnapped and all you guys are doing is sleeping?" Germany exclaimed.

"Who's kidnapped?" Sicily asks.

"I think Prussia..." Spain answered.

"Good. Let whatever crazy rabid fangirl it was eat him. We can throw a party-I mean memorial service later."

"No! Not my brother! Your brother!"

"But Lovi's right here! Unless of course... I'm leaning on France," Spain pointed out, eyes still closed.

"If this is France, you have five seconds to run before I come and kill you..." Sicily warned.

"No! It's not Romano! I mean, it is Romano that you're sleeping on, but its Italy who's kidnapped!" Germany was reallyfreaking out now.

I think at that point you could hear the snapping noise that all three of our brains made. Spain and Sicily bolted straight up and we all looked at him with horrified looks.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Who took our younger brother?"

"The mailman," the potato bastard said flatly. And that caused Sicily to double over in laughter, despite the fact that our brother was (maybe) in danger. In between laughing fits, she spoke, but only about two words.

"How** hahahahahahahahahahahaha **do you** hahahahahahahaha **get kid-** hahahahahaha **-napped by the** bwahahahahaha **post-** hahahahaha **-man?"

"This is serious! I saw him in the street and he was running towards me. But then this truck with a green rabbit with wings on it came. It stopped and some guy jumped out, grabbed your brother, stuffed him in a crate, and drove off. I got the registration number of the van." He pulled out a slip of paper. "We should give the company a call to find that trucks destination."

"And to do that, we need their phone number, dumbass!" I spat.

"And that's why we have the Internet~!" Sicily sang, pulling out her laptop. She opened up Firefox and typed in the Google search bar. Within minutes, we had the phone number.

"I'm calling them," She proclaimed, daring us to argue. But because of her "niceness" as she calls it, she did put it on speaker. Though she did threaten to duct tape our mouths and tie us to a target if we talked. So much for the "niceness".

"_Hello, Flying Mint Bunny Express customer service. Are you having problems with your unit?"_

"My unit? Umm no I need-"

"_Do you need a fake I.D for one of your alcohol-consuming units?"_

"A fake what? No all I would like is-"

"_I'm sorry but you cannot choose who your next unit will be."_

"NO! SHUT UP ABOUT SOMETHING CALLED UNITS! LET ME ASK MY DAMN QUESTION, WOMAN!"

"That's not how you talk to people on the phone," Germany said, playing with his life. Sicily shot him a look that said 'What the _HELL_ did I say about talking?'

_"Would you like to speak with the manager?"_

"If he's more helpful than you, then hells yes!"

"_Of course. Please hold."_ The cheesy hold music started playing. And then it changed to a different song. And I filled with dread.

_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be something in the water_

"Noooooooo!" I cry. "My ears, they're bleeding!" And of course Spain, being the idiot he is, tackled me to the ground and demanded that he checks my ears.

"Not literally, tomato bastard!"

"Are you sure? Because see something in your ear~"

"GAHH! GET OFF ME! AND STOP LOOKING IN MY EARS! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!" I squealed and tried to wriggle out of Spain's "death grip." There was a click on the phone and all fell quiet again.

"_Hello, this is the customer services manager. How may I help you?" _Someone asked in a stuffy male voice.

"Ummm hi. I need you to tell me the destination of your truck with the registration number of ADVR-3H1."

"_And why would need that information?"_

"The driver in this truck kidnapped my little brother, mistaking him for a unit. We would appreciate getting him back."

"_How would he mistake your brother as a unit?"_

"He was...uh... cosplaying! Yeah, cosplaying as Italy. He was going to a... uhhh... what do you call it? An anime convention?"

"_Oh, I deeply apologize. Please hold for a moment."_ And more music started up.

Thankfully, this time it was nothing but elevator music. You know, the music that has only one line repeated over and over again on a xylophone? Yeah, that kind of music was playing. I sighed in relief.

Another click and the annoying stuffy manager came back and started talking in his annoying stuffy voice_. God he is annoying!_

"_The truck was headed to 314 Queens Street in East London."_

"Thanks so much! I appreciate it!" And she hung up and sighed.

"Don't worry! We'll get him in no time!" Spain reassured. Sicily's face brightened up a bit.

"So, are we going to save Italy or what?"

**XXX**

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuun dun dun dun duuuuun!" Sicily was singing the 'Mission Impossible' theme song, and it was kind of pissing me off.

"Will you please stop?" The British bastard asked. He tagged along as our guide, as none of us knew where the hell Queens Street, East London was.

"Why? We're on a mission. And finding this house is impossible! Are you sure you wrote down the address correctly?" Sicily asked, skeptical.

"I'm positive! I think..." Spain checked the map again. "Are you sure this is East London? Because it seems like we're not even in London yet."

"Of course I'm sure! What makes you think I don't know how to get around my Capitol city?

"We're lost, aren't we?" The potato bastard asked. Britain hung his head.

"Yup, we're screwed!" I concluded.

"Do we even know where we are?" Sicily wondered.

"We're on the outskirts of London," Germany noted. We all looked at him with weird looks.

"And you would know this how...?"

"Because I seem to be the only one who can read a map. Spain was holding it upside down." Spain laughed at his stupidity and I just facepalmed. The bastard sighed and mumbled something about idiots.

After constantly arguing, asking locals, more arguing, aimlessly wandering, trying to read the map, ripping the map, even _more_ arguing, strangling people, singing Mission Impossible, trying to duct tape a certain someone's mouth, and standing around, waiting for Britain to regain consciousness, we finally found Queens Street, East London.

"What's the number again?" Germany asked. Spain let out a nervous laugh.

"Heh heh... I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sicily repeated. "How do you not know if you have the slip of paper with the address?"

"Because I lost the slip of paper..."

"Oh, Dios mío! En serio en España? Now we'll never find him!" I shout at him. Spain hung his head.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Britain said. "We know what your brother sounds like right? Then we can go to each house and listen."

"Oh yeah. The other people living here _won't _find it weird when we come knocking at their door. 'Umm hi. Do you mind if we listen to your house in case my brother accidentally got shipped to you?'" Sicily said sarcastically. We sat down and thought for a while. Then suddenly, Spain stood up with a big smile on his face.

"Never mind! I didn't lose the paper! I just put it in my other pocket!" You could actually hear all of us facepalming at once.

Turns out, we were never really far from the house as we thought we were. It would have been hard to miss it, seeing as it was a _giant_ house. We stumbled up the driveway and up the steps. Germany rang the doorbell and we stood, anxiously waiting.

**XXX**

**Sicily's POV**

We heard a loud 'COMING!' and another male voice grumbling about units. I mean seriously, what the freaking hell were units? A cheerful girl opened the door and squealed when she saw us.

"My Germany unit is here! And Romano! And a female Romano!" She squealed.

"A female _what_?" Lovi and I both spun around, facing her with fire dancing in our eyes. "I'm sorry but we didn't hear you. Care to repeat?" She was just about to answer when a Spain came and... glomped Lovi.

"Looooviiiiiiiiii~!" He exclaimed as he launched himself onto my brother.

"GAAACK! GET OFF ME TOMATO BASTARD WHO ISNT THE REAL TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Wait what? How come there are two of me? And two of him?" Spain asked, motioning at Britain. Looking at the Spain until, he smiled. "Hey! I'm petty good looking!" That comment made Lovi snort.

"I'm sorry but there seems to have been a mistake," Germany began. "You see, first off we're not... units and secondly, did you receive a unit this morning?"

"Yes," the girl's head bobbed up and down. "I got an Italy, but he's kind of malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning? How? HOW THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU BREAK MY BROTHER!" I shouted at her, lashing out. It took all the strength of Germany, Spain, England, and Lovi to stop me from killing the girl.

"Sorry... she kind of has anger issues. We're getting therapy for her." Britain apologized, while Spain was shouting over me, telling me to calm down.

"No no no no wait! Okay I didn't break him! He came here broken," She explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Lovi grumbled.

"Well, I didn't even have to activate him. He started crying and wailing. Then when I let him out of the box he said was looking for his brother and his sister. When I had no clue who he was talking about, he explained that he got "kidnapped". When I told him he would be living with me, he flipped. I mean seriously, how can such a calm person like him even get just a little bit mad?"

"Mafia..." Lovi and I mutter.

"What?"

"Its nothing, don't worry about it," I reassure. "Now where is he?"

"In my room, but you really don't want to go in there."

And hence, we came inside and went up to her room, passing all the units. There was Russia, China, Prussia, America, England, and Spain. They all said their hellos and we walked up the stairs. She stopped at her room and the backed away.

"I think I'll just leave," she suggested.

"Yes, I think it would be good if you did," Spain said.

I drew out my gun just in case he was really violent. I open the door and pointed the gun. I saw my brother, calm and collected, and he sprung up from the bed, hugging me.

"Ve~ you guys came to save me! Thank goodness! I thought I'd have to stay here forever!"

"Of course we would come save you! Why wouldn't we?" Spain reassured.

The girl just stood around awkwardly. "I'm sorry about whatever I did, even though I have no clue what I did," the girl apologized.

Feli smiled. "I forgive you!" He chirped.

While those two were hugging, (COUGHCOUGHawkwardCOUGHCOUGH) the rest of us were looking (NO! We were NOT snooping!) around her room. It was nice and spacious with lots of books. She had some great books in there, like _Percy Jackson and the Olympians,_ along with manga like _Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Bleach_, just to name a few. I walk past her computer and just glance at it.

_Whoa! Rewind!_ I back up and look more closely at what's on her computer. My cheeks go a deep red, and if anyone elsesaw me, they would have thought someone pulled my curl. _How the hell can people stand this? Oh, wait. They don't know them in real life._

"Sicily? What are you looking at? What's the matter? Why are you so red?" Spain asked, bending over to peer at the computer screen, with Lovi right next to him. I turn around rapidly, and direct them away from the computer and out of the room.

"Oh, its nothing! Don't worry about it!" I hastily reply. "Trust me its nothing!" Because seriously, I want to be nice and not scar them both with that serious Spamano doujinshi back there.

In a few short moments we have said our goodbyes and left that household with all the other units_. I STILL HAVE NO CLUE WHAT UNITS ARE!_ Oh well, I guess I'll be up all night on Google... My phone ringing promptly interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?"_ I seriously need caller I.D..._

"_Vargas? We need you to meet up with a customer next week. We have a request for it to be done by the best. We have no specifications on how you should do it, so feel free to let your hair down and try a new tactic. And tell your brothers to drop a line, will you?"_

"Will do. Can you send me the details?"

"_Do you even have to ask Cecilia? One week from now. Location and time is uncertain as of this point. You will be there."_ The last statement was more of an order than a question.

"_Of course."_ And I hung up. One week from now. I was finally back in the family again. I smiled as Lovi was shouting stuff at... well I don't know who. But he saw that look in my eyes and he just knew who called me. One week from now. This was going to be fun.

**-EXTRAS-**

_And welcome back to another episode of "Mess With Countries Minds With Yoai Fanfiction!" Staring... Cecilia Vargas!_ ***clap clap clap clap clap***

Deep in though, I pondered on my who would be my new victim. I was feeling a bit more evil than usual, so I decided I would mess with my brothers. Of course, I wasn't feeling that evil so I decided to skip Feli for another time, and torture Lovi.

"Hey Loviii~" I call, skipping into his room. He looked at me suspiciously, because everyone knows I don't skip.

"Yes? Are you going to ask me if I can help you with target practice? Because the last time you did that, you nearly shot me in the head."

"Actually, I was wondering if you ever heard about fanfiction," I reply nonchalantly.

"I've never heard of fanfiction."

"Here," I handed him my computer.

"What do I do?"

"Okay, so you see that search bar? Just click on it and type 'Spamano'" I know I'm evil. You don't have to state the obvious. I walk out the room and go read a book, leaving the crime scene.

****Three hours later****

Feli and I are sitting at the table, eating dinner, when Lovi finally comes down.

"Ve~ Fratello? What's wrong? You're very red. Are you sick?" Feli asked as he dished Lovi's dinner.

"Yeah Lovi, what's wrong?" I ask in fake concern.

"You damn well know what's wrong!" He shouts.

"I guess you found the lemons," I smirk.

"Oh that's it!" He shouts and attacks me. We both engage in a fistfight with Feli trying to stop us from throwing furniture

**XXX**

"Germany? This is Italy. You see we kind of have a problem..." Feli trails off on the phone.

"Ahh! Stop moving so much! It hurts when you move!" I screeched.

"I can't help that we're stuck!" Lovi defended.

"Just get it out!" I howl. "And tell Germany to come quick!" The three of us were on the floor, covered in our dinner, and all of our curls tangled together.

**Partner in Crime: I've made a decision that making Sicily 10 years old is way to hard. Every time I write a chapter I tell myself that there is no way a ten year old could be telling this story. So I've decided to bump up her age to 15. Deal with it. Had fun with this chapter, hope you enjoy~ **


End file.
